Gods and Monsters
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: Its hard to be an angel, in a world full of devils. When Spencer runs away, Toby finds her. Going under a new name, no one knows who this broken new girl is. Can Toby save her in time? Or is Spencer doomed for death? *Wren takes Tobys place as -A in this! Slight AU regarding Toby not being in the story before it starts! Set 2 years after the girls senior year of high school*
1. Prologue

Gods and Monsters

Author: _Natalie AirWren_

**A/N: This story, Opinions, and All the things she said, are the only stories of my own that I am going to be continuing regularly, Sleep Tight Tonight, and Letters To Romeo, are still open, and will be updated, but not as they normally would be. Begin Again, and my Spencer Hastings story are discontinued from now until further notice. Thank you! -N**

* * *

Gods and Monsters

Chapter one

Prologue

* * *

Spencer Hastings was never one to be let down. She had always risen above things that could potentially harm her. It true, she had never exactly been an angel, but like the saying on a canvas hanging on her wall, _It's hard to be an angel, in a world full of devils. _She had done things she regrets; But nothing could have prepared her for the feelings of betrayal and anger she felt as she watched the love of her life, _Wren_ Kingston turn around the night of their anniversary 3 years ago, in that infamous black hoodie. Not even that feeling could have prepared her for running through the woods, chasing Mona Vanderwal, and finding Wrens dead body laying at a campsite. Spencer had spent countless hours in Radley after that. She had never been the same. When she got out, she attempted suicide, landing her in the hospital.

Her friends tried to help her, but eventually got tired of her spiral downfall and stopped caring. They all went their separate ways. Spencer was accepted into Penn State. Hanna went down to New York City and attended Parsons for fashion design. Aria went to Hollis to be closer to Ezra. As for Emily, no one really knew for sure where she went. She just, hopped on a train a few days after Spencer attempted to kill herself, and the -A team was revealed to be Mona, Wren, Noel, and two girls that used to be Alison's friends, Niome and Riley. Emily wasn't ever seen again.

Spencer studied law and order at Penn. She was good at it. Already in her sophomore year, Spencer had improved greatly. She had somewhat gotten over Wren, her lover. She had moved on. However, moving on, didn't help the nightmares at all. Spencer hadn't had a full nights sleep since she started the second semester of her senior year in highschool. She didn't really mind it anymore though, she covered the evidence with make up and coffee in the morning, and kept to herself during the day. She didn't have much friends.

Spencer didn't talk to her family much either. She was alone. She liked it that way. This way, no one had to witness her self destruction. No one would be here to stop her from taking her life, for real this time. She felt like no one cared about her anymore. Her parents tried to call her occasionally, but she wouldn't take the calls.

No one really worried about Spencer anymore. They wouldn't care if she suddenly fell off the face of the earth, and that's exactly what she was planning to do. The nightmares, the reminders, the hurt, was all too much for Spencer. She had to get away. Not a vacation, but just getting away. She was going to run away. Run away from college, run away from her boyfriend Andrew, run away from being Spencer Hastings. From now on, her name was Faine Elizabeth. That way no one would find her.

Spencer finished packing her small suit case, and put her Iphone on her bed. She left her laptop and Ipad with it. She slipped on her sneakers and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Tonight, she was disappearing. Tell no one where you go. Leave no evidence. Like a sly, murderer, tonight, she would disappear.

No one suspected this from the quiet, straight -A student, Spencer Hastings. No one would suspect her to just, leave. Like Emily, Spencer was going to hop on a train, and never be seen again.

* * *

**Fin.**


	2. Little Lady

Gods and Monsters

Author: _Natalie AirWren_

* * *

Gods and Monsters

Chapter two

Little Lady

* * *

Going under the name Faine, Spencer easily slipped out of college, and was soon out, in the real world. She passed through security without an ID and was on a train in no time. She spoke to no one on the metro, on her way to where ever the vehicle was willing to take her, or, as it says on her card, Oregon. Salem Oregon. She didn't know what she was going to do there, but she knew she was going there. She was proud of herself, for making a clean get away. Untill she lost her luggage on the train, some one had stolen it. Meaning she was out of food, clothes, and money.

Spencer stepped off the train, into the cool early autumn air. She normally would have been elated to be here. It was beautiful, and after all, there were no reminders. No remains of her past. Today, she was not so happy. Today she was worried. What was she going to do without food or money or clothes? She remembered the 20 dollar bill she had stashed in her boot for emergencies. Much like this. She walked over to the side walk, and called a cab. She got in, and found that the driver had prostitution ads in the front of the car.

"Whats your name?"

"Faine." Spencer said hesitantly.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Are you all alone out here?"

"Yes. I ran away." Spencer admitted.

"Did you now? Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania. Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

"Mhh, I know a girl from there. Her name is Alison."

"I knew an Alison. She was murdered. She was my best friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its okay."

Soon, the Driver had taken a wrong turn, and they were pulling into a driveway. Spencer's eyes opened wide, and she fully knew what was going to happen next. The Driver got out of the car, and told her to stay put sternly. Spencer didn't listen, she got out and tried to run, however the Driver caught her. His fist connected with her small, fragile skull and Spencer went out cold. She was hauled into the large house by her hand, her body dragging along on the floor.

Inside, Alison was banging at her door. Her dark skin connecting with the wood multiple times, her black hair bobbing up and down. The 20 year olds athletic body shaking with fear and rage. She looked out the window, and saw something that sent involuntary shivers down her spine. A very familiar Spencer Hastings was being dragged inside by her pimp.

Emily, going by the name Alison, hadn't seen Spencer since the end of the first semester of senior year at Rosewood high. She had left, in hopes of finding something greater than rosewood. Only to be kidnapped at 17 years old and pimped. Emily wished for nothing more than to see her mother again. She just wanted to be back in her mothers warm embrace. She would give anything to hear her father call her "Sport" again, even though it used to be really awkward and she hated it.

Spencer slowly came to conciousness in a unfirmiliar room, with a very familiar girl in it with her.

"Emily? Is that you?" Spencer groaned.

"Yes. It is. God, Spencer you have no idea how much I missed you!" Emily whispered.

"I missed you too. I thought you were dead."

"Why?"

"You disappeared. I thought it was my fault. I held my self responsible for your death."

"Sweetie, this makes you wish you were dead. Trust me; and next time. Refer to me as Alison, he doesn't know my real name is Emily."

"As long as you refer to me as Faine."

"Faine? As in your grandmother Faine?"

"Yeah."

The pimp walked in, and put a rough hand on Spencer.

"You have your first appointment tonight Little Lady." He smirked.

* * *

**Fin.**


	3. Hymn for the missing

Gods and Monsters

Author: _Natalie AirWren_

* * *

Gods and Monsters

Chapter three

Hymn for the missing

* * *

Spencer gulped and looked at Emily, her round, almond-shaped, Tahitian eyes large in fear. Emily returned her stare with sympathy. The pimp came over to the girls and grabbed Spencer. She screamed in terror. The pimp slapped her across the face hard, and lifted her from the ground with his arm. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. The pimp carried her to another strange room. A bedroom.

"Take off your clothes."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you for a test run before I sell you out."

Spencer didn't say anything. She just stared at the pimp. He got angry and shoved her backwards. She fell back onto the bed, and screamed in agony as she watched him undress. She felt his revolting hands slither up her shirt, and remove it from her torso. He sent an involuntary shiver down her back as he removed her pants.

He wasn't slow or gentle. Spencer wasn't used to it. She had never had this before. Of course she wasn't a virgin, but she had only ever had sex with Wren once. He was sweet and gentle. Never putting her out of her comfort zone; but the pimp was raping her. He didn't care what she felt. He didn't care if she was uncomfortable.

When he finished, he kissed her. A harsh kiss. It was disgusting. Spencer wanted to die. She knew this was what she was to expect tonight, with her customer.

Spencer cried and cried for what felt like forever, though it was really only an hour. Emily comforted her. Telling her it would get better. That he only does that once. That it wasn't that bad. Emily held Spencer for a while, Spencer rested her head on Emily's shoulder and sobbed, until she fell asleep.

Spencer woke up, to the sun shining in her face. Brightly. She got up onto her feet, and woke Emily. Emily quietly stirred from her sleep.

"Hey, why are you up so early?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dont really know. I guess it was to be expected."

"Is there anyway to get out of here?"

"No. Not unless you want to be shot."

"He cant kill us, its illegal."

"What we're doing in illegal Spence."

"I know, but, I have to get out of here. WE have to get out of here."

"I cant leave."

"Yes you can."

"No I cant Spencer."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That means more the reason to get out of here!"

"I cant live on the streets Spence. Not with a baby."

"Em, we can go back to Rosewood. We can have him arrested."

"No, Spence, I cant risk my life."

"Emily, he's going to kill you when he finds out anyway."

"I cant."

"Emily, please."

"Okay. We're going to a club tonight to preform, we can sneak out when he is talking to the owner."

"Really? Yes!"

"Yeah. But I'm going back to Rosewood. Immeadiatly."

"Okay. I cant go back. Its just to much. Promise me you'll keep in contact."

"Of course."

"Dont tell anyone where I am though."

"Your staying here?"

"No! I'm going to go to california. Or maybe even Boston."

"That'd be nice. I'll make sure we get out."


	4. Please dont leave me in the darkness

Gods and Monsters

Author: _Natalie AirWren_

A/N: Hello readers! I'm writing this and preventing you from reading on because I came across something that didn't please me very much and it needs to be handled. Please dont flame this story. Or, scratch that, dont flame my story if you cant give me a reason. Some one reviewed, "Worst Story Ever", why is it the worst story ever? Lets put this in perspective, I dont really care what you think about it, I honestly dont, I've been writing since I was 9, though I've only been on this website for about almost 2 years now. I have learned not to take this to heart. Its not worth it, but why are you wasting your time reading my story and reviewing it, for 2 chapters, if you dont like it? If I dont like a story, I probably get to about the 3rd paragraph and I leave, I dont leave a review stating how much I hate it or anything. I just leave. Its way more mature than flaming. I dont care, my readers dont care, your not making your self any better of a person, so if you want to flame G&M, be my guest, but your going to, 1, make your self look like a complete idiot on the internet, and your review will be deleted or reported. Thank you! -N

* * *

Gods and Monsters

Chapter four

Please dont leave me in the darkness of the night

* * *

Later that night, Emily and Spencer were quiet on the way to the strip club. Careful to be quiet, since the pimp would know something was wrong if they were talking.

"Whats our game plan again?" Spencer asked as the pimp pulled into the drive way.

"When he talks to the club owner, we sneak out the back door." Emily whispered.

"Okay."

Spencer and Emily followed there pimp into the club. The lights were flickering in random colors, the music was incredibly loud, booming in Spencer's ears. They signed in. Spencer and Emily went to go get "Ready" as the pimp went to talk about wages with the club owner. This was their chance. And Spencer was going to take it; No matter what.

Inside the dressing room, which was really just the champain room. Girls, prostitutes, rushed to get ready to dance. But that was the last thing on Spencer's mind.

Emily took Spencer's hand, and walked towards the door.

"What are you girls doing?" The guard asked.

"Our pimp asked us to get something from the car. Its really important."

The guard opened the door. Emily sprinted out with Spencer right beside her. The two athletes were gone before you could blink twice. They ran and ran, not looking back once. They ran past a just married couple coming out of the chapel, they ran past the children playing with their parents at the park, they ran past the police station. Emily dragged Spencer into dollar general. She took Spencer over to the phones. And grabbed two off of the rack.

"Their not anything special, but they'll let us talk to eachother."

"Okay, but are you sure its safe?"

"Of course. If he finds us, we chuck them. I dont care if we never talk again if we have too. We wont go back there."

"Okay."

"Now, I need to go to the train station, and you cant follow me. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Spencer."

"Good bye Em."

The two friends hugged and went their separete ways. Emily left Spencer in the store. Tears filled Spencer's eyes as she thought of being alone again. The 22 year old walked out of the store, into the dark, cold night. The city was giant. Spencer had no idea where to go. She turned on her phone. She thought about what was going to happen next. Where she would go, what Emily would do with her life. Her thoughts were interrupted with a shovel hitting the back of her head.

She had no idea why she was laying on the pavement of an alley, or why there was a dead bodie next to her. She had no idea who she was, or what she was doing. Better yet, what she had done. But she knew she had to get out of there.


	5. Faine

Gods and Monsters

Chapter 5

Faine

* * *

_Take cover, signs dont show, you drove me off the road._

* * *

Spencer picked herself up from the pavement and looked down at her clothing. Ripped and covered in blood. Her masscara trickled down her face with tears. She had no idea of where she was, or, even _who _she was. Apparently, she thought as she looked at her i.d., her name was Faine. Faine Elizabeth Levier. Papers in her tights said she had a sister named Shay Maya Levier, a mother named Gorgia Hannah Levier, a brother named Aaron Jackson Levier and another sister named Jennifer Mackenzie Levier. Her father, Byron Thomas Levier, had died in a car accident a few years before she turned 17. Her papers said she was 25 now. Apparently she lived in Indiana, in a small town called Ravenswood. She seemed to be quite wealthy, her family had a member ship in the Junctions Country Club, near their home town.

She went into a bar across from the alley, and checked her appearence in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was deshevaled, her makeup seemed to have been put on by a blind person. She ran out of the bar as fast as she could, suddenly self concious about her appearence, and scared of anyone seeing her clothes. She slammed her aching body down on the pavement in a secluded cul de sac around the corner from the bar. She cried for a few hours, a few men came down the street and tried to grab her, she screamed and punched them, and they ran away, scared because of her wild, phycopathic behavior.

Tobias Allen Cavanaugh was walking down the same secluded Cul de sac, he had just gotten off of work, and he was on his way to his apartment. He had decided to walk today, it had been a beautiful day outside when he woke up. Now, walking home, he regretted leaving his bike at home. The pouring rain on his crashing down on his head made him think twice on his ever so smart decision.

He heard the screaming and sobbing from a few feet away. He had to see what it was. He had always been a more, curious type of person, his mother had even nicknamed him george before she died. He ran across the street to the find the source of the sounds. He saw Spencer at that moment. Her fragile, tiny body falling on its side. Her pink lips screaming in agony. He ran to her, and picked her up, ignoring her protests. He set her on her feet, and steadied her. He looked her over, and immeadiatly knew he had to help her.

"Shhh. Shh. My name is Toby. I'm not going to hurt you." He said to the fragile girl that couldn't be more than 21. She opened her almond shaped eyes to see his face. She nodded. "Do you have anywhere to go?" She shook her head. "Your coming with me then. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you." He said as he took her in his arms and helped her back to his apartment.

* * *

Okay loves! Thats it, I know its short, the next chapter will be longer. Spencer isn't really 25 by the way. She's 20. Her papers are fake, thats the point. This chapter was basically just about getting to know Faine Levier a bit more. Even though she isn't real. And of course, Toby is in the story now! He is 23. Age is kind of confusing in this story, but bare with me! Review please! -N


	6. Authors note (READ)

Hey loves! So, no, this is not another chapter. I'm sorry! I find myself with no inspiration lately, and I think that may have to do with the fact that I am selling my horse because she bit me a few days ago. Dont worry, I'm going to make sure she finds an awesome home, and hope that this will be her forever home :) That sounds really cheesy, but I love her very much and it's really sad to let her go, but her happiness, and safety, and my happiness and safety rely on a good partner, I'm not good for her and she's not good for me. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the way this story will go, please let me know in the review box below! It may result in a new chapter sooner than I expected! I am posting this for both G&M, and Opinions, so I am going to leave suggestion rules for each below:

Gods and Monsters- This is a mature story, so feel free with whatever you want to happen, I am NOT doing lemons though. Thats just something I will not do. So dont ask for stranger spoby sex. Its not going to happen.

Opinions-Your suggestion will probably only be a chapter long, because I know how I want this story to go. No losing the baby. No sexual assult, and lets keep it PG-13.

Okay guys, suggest away!


End file.
